Out Of Words
by breathinginsleep
Summary: Lily Salvatore is alive, and news travels fast. The Originals want her back, and Damon has been captured to serve that very purpose. Bonnie, Elena, Stefan and Caroline, and an unwilling Kai will do whatever it takes to get him back.
1. Chapter 1

_**Out Of Words**_

* * *

Lily Salvatore is alive - and news travels fast. The Originals want her back, and Damon Salvatore has been captured to serve that very purpose. Bonnie, Elena, Stefan and Caroline, along with an unwilling Kai will do whatever it takes to get him back, but there is no denying the obvious relationship change between Damon and Bonnie; and Elena doesn't take too long to notice it. (Bamon/Elekai/Steroline)

* * *

"Damon!" Bonnie ran towards the source of bright light.

"Bonnie, stop! It's not the right time!" Elena shouted from behind.

Suddenly, there was a loud shriek, and the white light disappeared. All that remained was Damon's daylight ring.

"No, no, no, no.. This isn't happening!" Elena shouted as she reached the ruined area.

"He's long gone, whoops," Kai spoke from behind, earning a glare from Bonnie. "Sorry, insensitive."

He was gone, and she was going crazy. The Originals had taken him away with them for some reason she couldn't think of.

"Listen.. Let's go to the Salvatore house and we'll talk about this later. You need rest," Bonnie let out her hand for Elena to take.

Elena barely nodded and got up, taking Bonnie's hand.

"I can.. get him back, you know," Kai muttered, his newfound emotions taking over.

"You can?" Elena immediately shifted all of her attention to Kai.

"Yeah, I mean.. I'll need time but I guess I can. I think I know what ritual Klaus is trying to complete," he said determined. "I know my way around this stuff, okay?" he added when he noticed Elena looking at him suspiciously.

She nodded, and they all were off to the Salvatore house.

* * *

Everything was blurry at first; his head, his vision, everything. Then he remembered.

Klaus.. Rebekah.. Ritual..

Then it clicked.

He instantly shot up from the mattress he was laying on, and checked for every possible way to escape.

The door was an obvious no; he could hear a heartbeat and he was sure it was a guard Klaus had kept to watch over him.

The window it was.

He opened up the blinds, only to fall back instantly.

His ring. It was gone.

* * *

"Are Caroline and Stefan coming?" Bonnie asked and Elena nodded.

They were sitting in the Salvatore living room, neither of them uttering a word.

"Oookay, so," Kai broke the silence, "they have him at New Orleans." He had successfully pulled off the locator spell on Damon.

"Okay. Let's pack our bags then. We're leaving tomorrow morning."

"I'm not coming with you! I have a life," Kai rolled his eyes, "also, follow me on Twitter. My username is _cobrakai1972_."

Elena ignored his previous proposal, "you have to come Kai. You're the most powerful witch we know."

"That- is very true. I am megapowerful," Kai got up from the sofa and took Elena's phone.

"What are you doing with my phone?"

"There. Followed me on Twitter," he paused for a second before handing her back her phone. "God, you don't even tweet _anything_. Ooh Damon is on twitter too," he tapped some keys, "never mind. He never tweets either. _God_, you're all so technologically backward."

There was a noise in the background, later explained by Caroline and Stefan entering the house together.

"We're here, did you get anything?" Stefan said breathily, as he removed his jacket.

"They're at New Orleans. We're leaving early morning so start packing."

"Wait, is that his daylight ring?" Caroline walked towards the coffee table, "there is no way he's getting out in the day now."

"Unless he sets the guards on fire or something. Remember crazy pants?" Kai looked at Elena and she shook her head, yet smiled.

"Okay, so, what's the plan?" Stefan asked.

"Well, we go there, we meet the Originals, and we ask for negotiation," Bonnie replied calmly.

"And if they don't want to negotiate?"

"Then we kill their right hand; she's a Gemini witch. They can't afford losing her." Kai grinned smugly, obviously proud of the power he holds.

"Perfect. I'll go pack my bag," Stefan said contently, as he walked towards his room.

"Wait! Are we all staying at the Salvatore house tonight?" Caroline called out, making everyone think.

"I think that's the best option here," Bonnie nodded and everyone agreed.

* * *

"Does this look like a bloody joke to you?" Klaus stressed, painfully pacing back and forth in the opulent room.

"I have no role in this, you must understand," the lady said nervously, "it's about the full moon! We need a proper werewolf, not a hybrid."

"And your point is?" Rebekah asked with her eyebrow raised.

"That we will have to wait for the full moon. Werewolves can't turn otherwise—we can not use hybrids!" the lady said with more stress, exhausted.

"Alright then," Rebekah sighed, turning over towards Klaus, "and how exactly, are we to keep the Salvatore in place until then?"

"We shall have to negotiate, I suppose," Klaus said. "We need either of the Salvatore brothers if we want to bring Lily Salvatore back.. it is our only hope."

* * *

"Move your suitcase! My bags are going to get dirty," Kai frowed at Elena, and hit his suitcase with hers.

"What are you, twelve?" she rolled her eyes and shifted her suitcase.

"Okay, there's the immigration section," Bonnie pointed towards the Immigration part of the Airport, and dragged all her suitcases and bags as fast as she could.

It was all too noticeable recently – Bonnie's desperation to look for Damon. It confused Elena, not in a jealous way, but a clueless one. Last time she checked, Bonnie couldn't stand Damon's guts? What had happened now?

"Your passports please?" the attendant asked them, checking over their paperwork, and shifted her gaze over to Stefan and Caroline, "are you with a child?"

"We.. Are not married," Stefan said, looking sideways, avoiding Caroline's gaze.

"My bad, sorry, sir," she said and continued inspecting their passports, and loaded their luggage to the compartment.

"Alright, sir, sign here and.." she put a stamp on two passes and continued, "here are your boarding passes. Have a safe flight."

They drifted to the check-in section, and completed all the formalities as soon as they could.

Finally, after good forty minutes, they were seated in an airport restaurant, too frustrated or tired to speak.

However..

"When will the food come?" Kai whined, hungry after all the moving around. "Honestly, after 18 years I thought the services would've improved- but no! It still takes the same amount of time for them to get some mac and cheese," he frowned and started tapping the table.

"I don't know Kai," Elena huffed, "do you never stop talking?"

"Says you. You're the one who was complaining about the flight being postponed. That's why I'm hungry, if the flight was earlier, I'd have eaten in the flight by now. And I'd be sleeping," Kai ranted, and Elena simply shook her head.

"The food's ready, sorry for the delay," the waiter came and placed their food on the table.

Kai immediately started eating what he'd ordered, and finished it in an inhumane time span.

"Can I have some of that?" he pointed towards Bonnie's latte, as he had no drink of his own.

"_Just leave me alone, Kai_," she declined rudely, making Elena frown due to the strange behavior she had been sporting recently.

_What happened to her?_

* * *

NOTE: Elena has not accepted Damon into a relationship yet, as she doesn't have all the epic memories they had, etc.


	2. Chapter 2

"Listen, I need to get out of here, okay?" Damon repeated, trying to convince the guard to let him escape, "they're trapping me here for some abra cadabra!"

"Klaus does what is best for all of us, I'm sorry but I won't be any help to you," the guard replied coldly, making it apparent that he was sired to Klaus.

Damon sighed. He had no track of time, all he had been doing was trying to escape; which had failed so far. He flopped down on the bed, spreading his legs out.

"Giving up already? I hadn't expected you to be the quitter, Damon," a rich British voice echoed in the room, making Damon sit straight up.

"Klaus," Damon said as Klaus entered the room, acknowledging his presence, "why am I here?"

"Well, I heard about your mother, you see," Klaus paced around the room, admiring an oil painting, "and you are going to help us bring her back."

"Why do _you_ need her back?" Damon narrowed his eyes, "and how can she come back?"

"Patience, Damon," Klaus smiled, "you'll figure it out when the time comes."

"Stop playing him, brother," a female's voice interrupted, more specifically, Rebekah's, "you do know he isn't the brightest."

"Ugh, just what I needed for this jolly morning," Damon rolled his eyes and glanced at Rebekah.

"Have you talked to Ericka?" Rebekah asked to Klaus.

"Ericka who?" Damon interrupted, suddenly catching interest.

"I have, she shall be here soon," Klaus ignored Damon and continued, "in fact, I heard your friends are planning to take a vacation here, too, Damon," he added as he heard footsteps at the entrance of the mansion.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Caroline asked nervously as they pulled up outside the Originals' mansion.

"We'll be fine," Stefan assured her, opening the car door for her.

Together, the five of them entered the mansion, secrectly hoping Elijah was present.

From a distance, Stefan could hear Klaus and Damon's faint voices, making him feel better knowing his brother was still in one piece.

They walked over to the hall, where they were greeted by Elijah, "to what do I owe this pleasure?" he looked at Elena.

"Hello, Elijah," she smiled, suddenly feeling calmer. "I suppose you already know why we're here."

"That, I do," he said, sporting a calm smile, "have a seat, please," he gestured for the group to sit.

"We have guests, Rebekah," Klaus called out as he entered the hall. "I assume you all are here to receive your friend?"

"Why do you have him, Klaus?" Stefan asked, getting straight to the point.

"Yeah, I mean, if you needed him you could've just _asked_, rude much?" Kai interrupted, making his presence noticeable.

Elena nudged him in the torso, "don't mind him."

"Who is your friend?" Elijah popped in a question, to no one in particular.

"I'm Kai—" Kai began to introduce himself, "the leader of the Gemini coven," he said proudly.

"Interesting," Klaus walked over and sat on the sofa across the group.

"Well, where's Damon?" Bonnie said, changing the topic back to the main reason they were there for.

Rebekah walked down the stairs, and stood near Klaus, "he's safe with us, you may leave now."

"We need him back," Stefan spoke up.

"Well, that won't be convenient for either of us, you see," Klaus replied, looking straight at Stefan for some reason.

"Why do you have him?" Bonnie raised a question.

"We need him," Klaus paused for the right effect, glancing at Stefan, "_to replace your mother in the prison world."_

/


	3. Chapter 3

"We need him," Klaus paused for the right effect, glancing at Stefan, "to replace your mother in the prison world," he said, surprising everyone, "or bringing her back by going there- to be more specific."

"You what?" Bonnie said loudly, catching everyone's attention. "You can't do that.. It's _her_ own hell, Damon has nothing to do with it," Bonnie was red by now, her cheeks flushed and brows furrowed.

"I suggest you keep your little witch in check," Klaus looked over to the group before continuing, "speaking of, she seems more disturbed than his lover Elena is, don't you think?"

"Excuse me," Elena said as she darted towards the balcony.

"Of course," Klaus paused, looking back at Bonnie, "Damon has everything to do with it, for only one of the Salvatores' blood can get her back. Although, it is most likely that if he brings her back, he may have to replace her position there."

"What do you mean?" Caroline interrupted, "you can just bring her back by sending Damon there?"

"Exactly, love," Klaus softened as he spoke to Caroline, "though, I do not guarantee Damon's return."

"How can you say that?" Bonnie dashed up from her seat, glaring at Klaus, "of course he will be back, _with_ her."

"And how are you going to do that, love?" Klaus said patiently, smiling.

"I'm going to help you, in whatever spell you're going to get done."

"You're not helping anyone, Bonnie," Caroline whisper-yelled, "don't you see how dangerous this is?"

"I think she can make her own choices, Caroline," Klaus interrupted, with a satisfied smile playing on his lips as he spoke to her. "So, I take it you are with us then?" he asked Bonnie.

Bonnie briefly nodded, and sat right back on the sofa.

"Can we have Damon now?" Stefan asked Klaus, looking over the stairs, trying to spot the room Damon was held in.

"Not quite," Klaus informed them, "did I mention you are going to have to stay here until the next full moon?"

"That's like a week away," Kai gasped, "I'm so down for this. Your house is _huge_."

"We're not staying here Klaus," Caroline scowled, "we have better things to do."

"I think it is best we all stay here, for we are not the only ones who are after your mother," Elijah added, looking at Stefan.

"What do you mean?" Stefan widened his eyes at Elijah's comment.

"There is another group of old vampires who need her," Elijah explained, "for the same reason as we do; information."

"Guys, not to worry you or anything but," Kai said in a low tone, "don't you think it's been a bit too long since Elena went to the balcony?"

At that, everyone stood up with confused expressions playing on their faces, and immediately rushed to the balcony, only to witness an unconscious Elena.

"What happened to her!?" Caroline widened her eyes as she watched Elijah rush to pick her up in his arms.

"It does not look like loss of blood," Elijah said, with one hand on her neck, and the other supporting her weight, "she has not been injured or attacked either," he added, checking for any signs of injuries or attacks.

"Wait," Kai said, reaching out for Elena, as he gestured for Elijah to hand her over to him.

"I don't think this problem is physical," Kai said as Elijah handed Elena to him, "it's magical," he informed, concentrating hard, his palm resting on Elena's forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't think this problem is physical," Kai said as Elijah handed Elena to him, "it's magical," he informed, concentrating hard, his palm resting on Elena's forehead.

"What are you trying to say?" Stefan questioned Kai's previous conclusion, speaking out everyone's minds.

"I'm saying, that someone has caused her to black out," Kai looked over to them, "by using magic."

"That isn't possible," Klaus replied, "the security here is top-notch, boy."

"I didn't say they had to be _here_ to cause this," he pointed towards Elena, as he carried her to a room along with the others, shaking his head at his failed attempts to read further into the situation.

"Well, who caused this?" Rebekah inquired, entering the room with sudden interest.

"I don't know, okay?" Kai tucked Elena into bed, "I'm not some sort of God."

"You sure do act like one," Caroline narrowed her eyes, clearly irritated by Kai's attitude.

"Well, what next?" Stefan asked to no one in particular, "right, can we at least meet Damon if we can't take him with us?" he requested Klaus, to which Klaus nodded as a sign of approval.

He led them upstairs, towards the room Damon was held in, signaling for the hybrid guard to allow the lot to enter the carefully guarded room.

"God, finally," Damon said as he noticed them entering, "I couldn't even properly hear you guys. I need to feed," he whined and he sat weakly on the bed.

"Well Damon, looks like we have company," Klaus smiled slyly, "they will be staying with us for the next few days," he informed and threw a blood bag towards Damon's direction.

"Since we are your official guests.. what's your WiFi password?" Kai asked Klaus, holding his new phone up.

"I will go take care of your rooming arrangements," Klaus ignored Kai's previous question, and left the room along with Elijah and Rebekah following suit.

"Well since Damon and Elena have already chosen their rooms, I take it we can pick ours too? Because it's been a _hell_ of a flight and I can't wait to go to sleep," Kai explained, stretching his arms and pretending sleepiness.

"Elena? Where?" Damon demanded.

"She's—" Kai began to inform Damon but was cut short as Stefan nudged him with his elbow.

"She's downstairs, she was tired so she went to sleep straight," Stefan said, laying out a flat lie as he didn't want to worry Damon any more than he already was.

/

"Ugh.." Elena groaned as she tried opening her eyes. Her throat was burning, and she felt drained from head to toe, only she had no idea how she got here or what caused her to pass out.

She struggled, but got up and headed outside the room, meanwhile almost tripping over her shoes.

It was dark, and she could see nothing except candles in the hall. No sound, no other source of light, nothing at all. Everyone seemed to be asleep. She headed over to the kitchen for some water.

"Elena?" a voice called, and Elena immediately turned around, which caused her vision to go blurry for a split second.

"Bonnie, hey," she greeted her, as she sat on the kitchen counter and poured herself some water, "why are you still up?"

"Couldn't sleep," Bonnie answered, sighing.

"Even after that tiring flight?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking.." Bonnie dragged as she ate another cherry, "about a way to get Damon out of this."

"Didn't Klaus already negotiate?"

"He did but.. it's a little risky, you know?" Bonnie said, her voice dipped in worry and concern, "I don't want to take any chances."

Bonnie stood up and paced back and forth around the counter, "it's just really dangerous."

Elena frowned at that. Sure, Elena didn't exactly _love_ Damon, after all she had erased every good memory of theirs, but she remembered enough to know that Bonnie hadn't cared about Damon this much in the past. Now, however, she seemed to be acting completely different about Damon. It was as if something big happened in the prison world – something that changed Bonnie and Damon's relationship fully.

And Elena couldn't help but wonder.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where is she?" Stefan called out, heading outside the kitchen.

"Not in her room either," Caroline replied, looking inside the bathroom in hope to find Elena.

"Where do you think she went?" Bonnie asked for suggestions, hoping to look further in search of her best friend, "I was with her until midnight, then she said she had to sleep and.. she left."

It had been over an hour since everyone had started to search for Elena, with no luck finding her. She had disappeared, while she was already unwell due to the previous witch attack.

"She's not there either," Damon said hopelessly, as he returned from the garden.

"Who's not there?" a voice echoed in the hall, making everyone's heads snap towards the source.

Elena stood there, her mouth smeared with blood, as she withdrew her fangs back inside. She had a smile plastered on her face, confusing everyone.

"Elena? Where have you.." Damon stopped midway as he took in the rest of her appearance.

Her shirt was smudged with blood stains, and she looked more flushed than ever.

_Has she been feeding all this time?_

"Elena.." Stefan's eyes widened as he realized what she'd done.

"Damon, she," Stefan couldn't find the right words to suit the situation. Damon was already vulnerable, and Stefan knew better than to tell him what was going on.

"She?" Damon pressed.

"She's probably hungry because of yesterday's blackout, I think you should go rest. Caroline and I will take care of it," Stefan gave him a reassuring smile and lead him towards his room.

"I'm _fine_, Stefan," Elena smiled as she sat on the couch, putting her legs on the coffee table, "in fact, I've never been better."

"Elena did you.." Caroline widened her eyes as she added two and two, "flip the switch?"

. / . / .

_SIX HOURS AGO.._

"Elena."

"Mother?" Elena was unable to understand what was happening. How could her mother be alive? Her parents had died years ago, on the same bridge as she had.

Was she imagining things?

"It's me, darling," her mother held a peaceful smile, as she spoke to her daughter.

"How can I see you?" Elena questioned, "am I dead?"

"No, I'm only here to visit," she smiled as she sat near Elena, "my, you're all grown up."

"Mom," Elena couldn't hold back her tears. She tried to hug her mother, but passed through her. She couldn't touch her, or feel her.

"I can just talk, Elena. I can't touch," she gave Elena an apologetic smile, "I'm here to talk to you about something, Elena."

Elena nodded, as she wiped her tears and eagerly listened to her mother.

"Kill yourself."

Elena's eyes widened, and her breathing stopped. It was as if everything had stopped functioning for a moment.

"What?"

"Kill yourself, honey, you have to," her mother pressed on, "you weren't meant to live. You were supposed to die with us."

"I've been watching you, darling," she continued, "you aren't meant to be like this. You fill your heart with emptiness, you live your life in bitterness. It isn't supposed to be this way, honey. Come with me, we can be a family again."

"I.." Elena was taken aback, because she knew a part of it was right, that she had to die on that day along with her parents.

"The time is here, baby, you don't have to live your life like this," she continued, as she slowly began to fade.

"I.. I can't, mom, Jeremy will be alone.. And, and my friends," Elena cried out, unable to hold her tears, "I can't leave!"

"Mom?" Elena called out, but by the time she opened her eyes – her mother was gone. "Mom.." she cried silently, the silence full of emptiness and self-loathing.

She hated herself for the person she had become. She didn't want to feel like this. She wanted to be a better version of herself, but ever since she had turned – everything had only gone downwards.

She cried, and she cried all night, the pain never going away, as every moment reminded her of her inner demons more and more.

_And that's when she couldn't take it anymore; she flipped the switch. _


	6. Chapter 6

"Elena did you.." Caroline widened her eyes as she added two and two, "flip the switch?"

"So what if I did, Care?" Elena walked over to Caroline, "it doesn't make much of a difference, just that I won't feel bad about being myself."

"Elena, this isn't you," Caroline put her hand on Elena's arm, "you're better than this."

"You know, Caroline," Elena said as she made her way towards the kitchen, "I like you better when you shut up."

"Woah, when did Elena get this awesome?" Kai entered the room, a tiny grin plastered on his face.

"See? He understands," Elena said as she raised her eyebrows and poured herself a glass of whiskey.

"Kai, you don't have to push her further or encourage her," Caroline said narrowing her eyes, "her humanity's off, and you're not helping."

"This is about Elena again," Kai shook his head and stepped closer to Elena, with a mischevious smile playing on his lips, "do you ever let the topic dart away from yourself?" he said jokingly.

"Me, me, me, _me_," Elena smirked smugly, as she pulled Kai closer and held him by his collar, "only me," she said proudly and let go of Kai, not even slightly disturbed by Kai's comment.

/ . / . / . / . /

"Where's Elena?" Elijah asked, entering Damon's bedroom.

"No idea," Damon turned towards Caroline and Stefan suspiciously, "I haven't seen her since..the morning."

"About that.." Stefan dragged on, hesitating to break the ice.  
"She switched it off."

With that, Elijah sped towards the main gate as Elena was about to exit.

"Elena?" he called out to car, making her turn around. He noticed the difference in her looks. She looked..blank, but at the same time, there wasn't the usual emptiness in her eyes.

"Good morning, Elijah," she grinned. She didn't want to appear snarky in front of him, due to respect she had reserved for him, "going somewhere?"

"Good morning to you to, Elena," he greeted before turning to the main topic, "I heard about your humanity? Is it correct?"

"It is," she said, pursuing her lips.

"Will you tell me why you did it?" he demanded, and she shook her head in response.

"Well then.." he removed a hair strand from her face and looked her straight in the eye, preparing for compulsion, "tell me why you turned it off."

/./././

"You need to calm down," Bonnie said, trying to calm Damon down while she was panicked herself.

"She just turned it off," he spat, "how reckless."

He had gulped several tequila shots by now, and the loathe in his voice was increasing as time passed. He was angry, of course, but not only at Elena – but at himself, for even at a time like this, he was subconsciously thinking of Bonnie.

"Damon, no, look at me," she said, holding his warm face, "stop. She.. she probably had her reasons. You can't be like this forever. We'll find a way, okay? We'll get her back."

"I don't care, Bonnie," Damon said, keeping a straight face, as he removed Bonnie's hand from his face, "she wants to remain cold-hearted? I'll let her be. I couldn't care less, I mean, the girl wiped her memories with me away in a split second for god's sake! Why _should_ I care?"

He knew he was lying, to himself, to Bonnie, and to everyone else. But did he really have a list of options? He didn't want to be like this.

"Damon," she held him by the collar, picking up authority in order to make him listen to her, "get a grip, okay?! You are not this person. We will get through this, no matter what you say. And if you think I'm going to listen to _one more_ negative word from your mouth, then you are one second away from me burning your face off."

That certainly made him shut up.

/./././

"Oh, Elijah," Elena said, an acknowledging smile playing on her lips, "why would I tell you that?"

He was taken aback, but regained his composure when he realized Elena's system contained some vervain.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," she said, fixing a bobby pin, "I have places to be and people to eat."

Elijah didn't approve of this, but before he could say anything, she added, "just kidding. I'm no ripper unlike our Hero Hair."

/./././

"Stefan!" Caroline whined, "things are so intense right now, and you're playing on your phone? Seriously?"

"I'm just ..utilizing my free time," he replied, not looking at her, but the screen, "just a second," he said, and got up and turned around to face Caroline, "there you go."

"Can we leave now?" she asked him, "Damon has been missing since you decided to come clean about Elena's humanity. God, I swear, you and your brother are like the poles. So different. I don't get how you're related to him."

/./././

_A/N: This chapter sort of revolved around Elena a bit, but there is a reason behind that. _


End file.
